wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 22
Nie chciało mi się tego pisać po raz 6, więc zrobiłam sobie przerwę na różne głupoty, ale już to kontynuowałam... Paro tygodniowa przerwa w pisaniu jednego rozdziału, gdy ten jest w połowie gotowy... No po prostu zwykła Iv i wszytko jasne. _______________________ Bluszczowa Łapa zaczęła przyglądać się kotom na zgromadzeniu; większość z nich wyglądała na dość zainteresowanych własnymi rozmowami, a kotce nawet nie chciało się zaczynać rozmowy, z kimś z innego klanu, niż jej własny, bo niby, o czym miałaby z takim kotem rozmawiać? Spojrzała, w kałuże, która znajdowała się obok niej, na swoje czoło, na którym widniała, czarna, plamka, która była częścią jej oznaczeń, ale się z nią nie urodziła. Od jakiegoś czasu szukała odpowiedzi na to, skąd nagle pojawiło się co takiego na jej futrze, ale, mimo, iż pytała nawet w Miejscu, gdzie brak gwiazd, wciąż nie poznała na to odpowiedzi. W kałuży odbijało się również gwieździste niebo, które zdobił piękny księżyc w pełni, którego światło oświetlało całą rozpadlinę, w której obecnie się znajdowała, razem z połową swojego klanu. Niedaleko niej siedziała Sowi Ogon, która ściszonym głosem rozmawiała z Jaszczurzą Stopą o czymś, co, od razu, zaintrygowało kotkę, więc podeszła, by podsłuchać. W końcu, by jej nie zauważyły; nie bez powodu nikt jej jeszcze nie zauważył przez te osiem księżyców. - ... proszę cię... - miałczała Jaszczurza Stopa - Mówiłaś, że zrobisz to, stanowczo, mniej bezpośrednio i poprosisz o to, twojego bliskiego przyjaciela, Rdzawą Skałę, by nikt cię nie podejrzewał... Nie chcę byś wpadła. - jej głos brzmiał, jakby miał się zaraz załamać - Mam przecież jeszcze plan B. A tak, w ogóle to, jeżeli nie będzie mógł ufać nawet swoim, to rozpadnie się psychicznie. Wiesz doskonale, że fakt, iż tylko on może sobie ufać, może sprawić, że się załamie, gdyż ma bardzo kiepską psychikę. Nie potrafi wstać po mocnym ciosie w serce i tylko się użala nad sobą, a Rdzawa Skała razem z Śnieżnym Kwiatem i Piaskowym Szczytem mi pomogą. Podobno mają nawet wsparcie jakiegoś ucznia z Klanu Jeziora, Pszczelej Gwiazdy, chociaż mu specjalnie nie ufam, a on tylko wytknie mu coś, na szczęście, ale połowa jego klanu również. Czy twój klan również wie, co robić, razem z Karpią Gwiazdą? - Jaszczurza Stopa pomachała, potakująco, głową, a jej przyjaciółka kontynuowała - Więc przynajmniej będzie czół się, jeszcze bardziej, osaczony, a ja zajmę się resztą. - w jej oczach zapłonął ogień radości i dumy, jednak szybko zgasł i spojrzała na tłum, by tylko wypowiedzieć jeszcze jedno zdanie - Przyprowadź Pszczelą i Karpią Gwiazdę. Jaszczurza Stopa pobiegła w kierunku, obu, przywódców i wróciła z nimi, po chwili, by zaczęły się bardzo ciche rozmowy. Były tak ciche, że nawet Bluszczowa Łapa nic nie słyszała. Spojrzała tylko na koty, które były, bardzo, zajęte rozmową, nawet za bardzo. Po jakimś czasie Bluszczowa Łapa uznała, że, i tak, już, nic nie usłyszy i odeszła szukając znajomego pyska wśród tych, wszystkich obcych jej, kotów. Chwilę poszukała kogoś wzrokiem, by ujrzeć, że Szepczący Strumień już usiadł, na wzniesieniu, które było częścią Skały Przywódców, ale tam siadali, tylko, zastępcy, razem z Brunatnym Lotem, a medycy, wszystkich klanów, stali nieopodal, wciąż rozmawiając, jednak przygotowując się na zebranie. Borsucza Lilia jeszcze tylko dała Gepardziej Cętce korzeń żywokrostu i miód, a, medyczka Klanu Chmury, w zamian za te zioła, dała jej mnóstwo wrzosu i miodónkę, i wszyscy usiedli, nieopodal Skały Przywódców. Liliowa Gwiazda już wskoczyła na szczyt kamienia, lecz zdziwiła się, że jeszcze, pozostali przywódcy, mimo, iż normalnie zazwyczaj są pierwsi, tym razem przychodzą nawet, po Górskiej Gwieździe. Gdy nareszcie wszyscy przywódcy znaleźli się, u szczytu, Skały Przywódców, Pszczela Gwiazda pozwolił przywódczyni, Klanu Jeziora, mówić jako pierwszej, co dosyć zdziwiło kotkę. - Dobrze, więc zacznijmy. W Klanie Jeziora, mamy dwóch nowych uczniów, Oszronioną Łapę i Nieśmiałą Łapę, oraz nowych wojowników, Zakurzonego Skoka i Lisi Ogon. - koty z różnych klanów zaczęły wiwatować imiona młodzików, lecz Liliowa Gwiazda milczała z kamienną twarzą, dając znak, że będzie kontynuować - Nasz medyk, Łaciaty Nos, pomógł również pewnym włóczęgom, którzy przedstawili się jako Koty znad Pola. Jedna z ich starszych zachorowała na zielony kaszel i została pogryziona przez szczury, ale na szczęście Łaciaty Nos wykazał się świetnymi umiejętnościami leczenia i kontroli sytuacji, uzdrawiając tą ranną, która na imię miała Skowronka. W między czasie Dębowa Łapa, uczeń medyka, zaopiekował się klanem. - Liliowa Gwiazda zamknęła oczy i, ze spokojnym, jednak lekko smutnym, głosem, kontynuowała - Zginęły nam niestety dwa kociaki, Plamka i Żółtko. Niech teraz spokojnie biegają po wrzosowiskach Klanu Gwiazdy. Wszyscy zamilkli na wiele uderzeń serca, by oddać hołd, tym, którzy już nie wędrują po tych terenach, jednak po chwili przywódczyni Klanu Jeziora dała miejsce na przemawianie pozostałym przywódcom i Pszczela Gwiazda wskoczył, na sam szczyt, Skały Przywódców. Sowi Ogon wychyliła głowę do przodu, jakby czekając na coś, a, na pewno, chodziło o to coś, o czym rozmawiała z Jaszczurzą Stopą, a skoro już o niej mowa, zastępczyni siedziała spokojnie i smutnie niedaleko swojej przyjaciółki. Szara kotka miałknęła coś cicho do niebieskookiej, a ta syknęła do niej ostro i znów wróciła do wpatrywania się, oczekując, z radosnym błyskiem w oczach. - W Klanie Liścia wszystko płynie spokojnie. Mamy nowego wojownika, Rysią Cętkę - koty ze wszystkich klanów zaczęły wykrzykiwać imię młodego wojownika, który dumnie uniósł głowę z tłumu. Był to rudawo-brązowy kocur w ciemne cętki, pręgi, prążki i rozetki i krótkim ogonem, który siedział w małej grupce kotów z różnych klanów, ale on, zamiast patrzeć na przywódców, obserwował Bluszczową Łapę uważnie, razem z pozostałymi kotami z jego grupy. - W południowej części Lasu Ognistych Szczytów, konkretnie w Jednolitych Pniach, zwierzyna zaczęła się już powoli chować, ale wciąż mamy mnóstwo zwierzyny, dla siebie, jednak to nie zniechęca, niektórych, kotów z pewnego klanu do polowania sobie, spokojnie, w tej gęstwinie. Drogi Górska Gwiazdo, czy mógłbyś coś powiedzieć swoim wojownikom odnośnie kodeksu wojownika, bo jakoś, coś mi się zdaję, że chyba zapominasz wspomnieć im o istnieniu czegoś takiego. Zaraz może obóz założycie na terytorium Klanu Błota, a znając życie, z waszym klanem wszystko jest prawdopodobne. - Pszczela Gwiazda uśmiechał się fałszywie do szarego przywódcy, który najwyraźniej, aż trząsł się, ze strachu, patrząc w oczy przywódcy Klanu Liścia - Nawet nie tłumacz, że twój klan nie miałby powodów, by polować na czyimś terytorium, bo wszyscy tu zebrani wiedzą, że, w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu sezonów, mieliście sześć głodówek i już nikt by się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się, że znowu macie jakiś głód. Górska Gwiazda cały trząsł się ze strachu i, w ogóle, nie wyglądał, jakby był przywódcą klanu, który w przeszłości, podobno, budził postrach w sercach leśnych kotów, nawet na wspomnienie jego nazwy, a raczej, jak kociak, który właśnie się dowiedział, że nigdy nie zostanie uczniem. W jego bursztynowych oczach gorzał, gigantyczny, strach, który odbijał się, delikatnie, w oczach piaskowego, pręgowanego kocura, który patrzył z wyższością i dumą w jego lodowato-błękitnych oczach, które świeciły się złowieszczo. Sowi Ogon nagle wskoczyła na szczyt, obok swojego przywódcy, i miałknęła mu coś do ucha, na co on zaprzeczył machnięciem głowy, ale zastępczyni nie ustąpiła i syknęła na niego, chociaż nie powinna, tak, upokarzać swojego przywódcę przy wszystkich leśnych kotach. Górska Gwiazda ustąpił miejsca i biała, długofutra, kotka zaczęła mówić. - Górska Gwiazda, jest zbyt słabym przywódcą, i fizycznie, i psychicznie, by móc przemawiać, więc, jako zastępczyni, i stanowczo bardziej odpowiedzialna od niego osoba, zacznę coksiężycowy raport - mówiła powoli spokojnie, jednak z jakąś niewyraźną nutką ekscytacji w głosie - Klan Chmury ma się świetnie, nietoperze w Jaskiniach Nieskończoności przydają się jako świetny posiłek, a głupcy tracą zmysły. - słowa zastępczyni były bardzo niepokojące. Czyżby mówiąc o głupcach mówiła o swoim przywódcy? Wszystko, by na to wskazywało, ale Bluszczowa Łapa nie rozumiała skąd ta nienawiść, w takim razie, Sowiego Ogona do Górskiej Gwiazdy. Na pewno nie chodziło tylko o pozycję, w klanie, więc o co? - Lekkie Cięcie ma kolejnego kociaka, Jelonka, gdyż zgodnie z legendą o Złotym Jelenim Rogu, kociaki obdarzone imieniem związanym z jeleniem, będą silne, szybkie i zwinne, niczym sam Jeleń spod Złotego Rogu... - Proszę cię Sowi Ogonie, - cicho miałczał przywódca Klanu Chmury - czy mogłabyś ustąpić mi miejsca? Chciałbym przemawiać w imieniu swojego klanu. - echem poniosły się słowa wypowiedziane przez kogoś z tłumu "Przywódca prosi zastępce o to, by dał mu mówić. Szok! To niemożliwe, by ten wszechpotężny przywódca, wszechpotężnego klanu musiał kogoś o coś prosić!", a Górska Gwiazda tylko spojrzał, smutno, w kierunku, z którego dało się słyszeć, ten okropny komentarz, i szepnął coś cicho do siebie po czym zaczął mówić głośno - Czy możnaby było oszczędzić tych, głupich, komentarzy i zająć się sprawami mojego klanu? - powiedział stanowczo, ale i tak dostał uszczypliwy komentarz "Głupi, to możesz być ty, jako przywódca od siedmiu boleści, którym jesteś!". Ten komentarz musiał być bardzo bolesny, gdyż kocur, już nie odzywając się, usiadł, na wzniesieniu obok Skały Przywódców, na której zawsze siedzieli zastępcy, obok Jaszczurzej Stopy, która spojrzała na niego krótko, z drobną litością w, bursztynowych, oczach. - Kontynuując, to co niestety musiał mi ktoś przerwać, muszę wspomnieć o tym, że, na szczęście, tym razem, nasz, kochany, przywódca nie doprowadził Klan Chmury do głodu, ale oczywiście go teraz nie oczerniam, lecz wychwalam, że udało mu się sprawić, iż nie głodujemy i nikt już z powodu głodu, nie zginie, ani nie skończy w w Grocie Rozpaczy, jak mój biedny, bohaterski, brat, Orli Krzyk, dzięki, któremu, nie straciłam nadziei, na wydostanie się z tego koszmarnego miejsca i, już, nie głodujemy. - Wszyscy zamilkli, a Sowi Ogon opuściła głowę i wyglądała na zasmuconą, jednak szybko wróciła do radości i zaczęła dalej mówić. - Mamy również nowych uczniów, w postaci, Płomiennej Łapy i Nocnej Łapy, nie wstydźcie się i pokażcie się wszystkim. - miałknęła czule Sowi Ogon w kierunku dwóch młodych kotów ze swojego klanu. Kocurek, który pewnie miał na imię Płomienna Łapa, był dość duży, jak na swój wiek, z niewyczesanym, pręgowanym, ciemnorudym futerkiem, które lśniło w świetle pełni księżyca, trochę wystraszony, podszedł trochę bliżej, by wszyscy mogli lepiej go zobaczyć, a jego siostra zmierzała tuż za nim. Nocna Łapa natomiast była, małą, szczupłą, czarną kotką z trochę brązowym brzuszkiem i świetlistymi szmaragdowymi oczami. Obaj podeszli bardzo blisko Skały Przywódców i wszystkie klanu zaczęły wykrzykiwać radośnie imiona obu uczniów, którzy lekko zakłopotani, gdyż nigdy koty nie zwracały na nich, takiej, uwagi, jak teraz, usiedli za Bluszczową Łapą, która uznała, że bezpośrednio życzy im sukcesów na nowej pozycji w klanie. - Gratuluję zostania uczniami i życzę wam sukcesów w Klanie Chmury i pozostałych klanach - miałknęła przyjaźnie i obaj uczniowie obrócili głowy i uśmiechnęli się. - Dziękuję w imieniu moim i mojej siostry i tobie również życzę sukcesów w nauce na wojowniczkę Klanu Jeziora. - powiedział Płomienna Łapa i spojrzał na zastępczynie swojego klanu, w której oczach gorzały ambicje. Sowi Ogon powiedziała, że jej brat Orli Krzyk zginął w Grocie Rozpaczy, tylko, szkoda, że nie wiedziała, gdzie to jest, ale zapewne, gdzieś na terytorium klanu Górskiej Gwiazdy. Przypomniał jej się ten koszmar, w którym spadała w ciemność, gdyż tam, na samym początku snu, widziała zastępczynie tego klanu, wraz z jakimś kocurek, którego nazwała Orlim Krzykiem, więc zapewne o niego chodziło. Czyli wtedy on musiał tam zginąć. To wiele tłumaczyło. Karpia Gwiazda zaczął przemawiać, że urodził im się kociak, Pagórek, ale nic specjalnego więcej, lecz Bluszczową Łapę interesował ten wojownik Klanu Liścia, Rysia Cętka, który razem z paroma innymi kotami obserwował ją wcześniej, teraz gdzieś zniknął. Zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu kocura, i jedyne informacje, jakie jeszcze dotarły do niej ze słów przywódcy Klanu Błota, był fakt, iż na bagnach wciąż jest co jeść. Nagle zauważyła kocura, który wychodził, ukradkiem, z rozpadliny, wraz z dwoma innymi kotami, który zauważył szybko jej wzrok, jednak się nim nie przejął, tylko wręcz rozradował i cicho rzekł coś do czarnej kotki, która szła obok niego, która na jego słowa rozbłysła radością i dała, bardzo delikatny, może nawet niechcący, znak ogonem, by uczennica podążyła za nimi, co z resztą zrobiła. Wymknęła się cicho z tłumu i jedna starsza z Klanu Chmury spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie, jednak szybko tylko miałknęła do kocura obok niej komentarz, odnośnie zachowania Bluszczowej Łapy, któr wcale nie był nawet zły. - Wymyka się ze zgromadzeń niczym my w młodości, nieprawdaż Stracone Oko? A myślałam, że tylko Wrzosowa Łapa i jej znajomki się, w czterech klanach, tak zachowują, a tu jednak niespodzianka, w postaci kogoś z Klanu Jeziora. - zaśmiała się cicho do Straconego Oka i razem wrócili do słuchania Karpiej Gwiazdy, który opowiadał coś dalej. Wspięła się na wzniesienie, które prowadziło do wyjścia, modląc się, by żaden z przywódców, ani pozostałych kotów, nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Po chwili znalazła się na szczycie rozpadliny i ujrzała białego kocura w jasnorude plamy, który przyglądał się niebu czekając na nią, a wraz z nim dwa pozostałe koty, które z nim tu przyszły. Brązowymi oczami, jakby, wskazał miejsce, w którym kotka miała usiąść, co zrobiła. - Pamiętasz nas? I w ogóle, czy ta wielka, brązowo-biała, latająca za nami wszędzie, śmierdząca, brzydka, szczurzyca, zwana Gwiazdą, chociaż na to nie zasługuje, coś spaprała i sprawiła, że nie możesz nic pamiętać związanego z Klanem Gwiazdy? Znając ją lepiej, potrafi wszystko zepsuć! Nawet czas w jakim pojawiliśmy się tutaj, kolory futra i, oczywiście te nieszczęsne niebieskie oczy Pręgowanej Gwiazdy, czy tam Cienia... Ona miała je żółte, po ojcu, ale ta cudowna szczurzyca nie potrafiła nawet dobrze swojej roboty wykonać! - warknął i szybko postarał wrócić do spokoju swe oczy, jednak i tak, mała czarna, zdobiona białymi plamami kotka miałknęła do niego. - Zachowuj się jak na gwiezdnego przystało! - Nie przypominam sobie nic z wami związanego, chociaż kojarzę imię Gwiazda, gdyż raz w śnie ją widziałam. Znam również Cień, ale nie wiem co ma ona z wami za związek. Wytłumaczycie? - zapytała, a oni trochę załamani spojrzeli w gwiazdy - Ciemności powróciła, by przejąc Las Ognistych Szczytów i ich góry. Nie znasz jej, gdyż przyszła na ten świat wiele sezonów temu, może nawet setek, jak i my. - mówił Rysia Cętka - Nasze prawdziwe imiona brzmią inaczej, niż Rysia Cętka, Tajemnicza Łapa, Wrzosowa Łapa i Cień. Ja byłem, jestem, Ciemna Błyskawica, to Niebiańska Poświata, - wskazał tą małą czarną, zdobioną białymi plamkami, kotkę - a ten kocur to Naderwane Ucho, ale preferuje mówić na siebie Naderwane Życie, gdyż przez Klan Gwiazdy stracił życie, lub Brzozowy Liść, bo tak miał dawniej na imię, kiedy jeszcze żył... - biało-rudy kocur wypiął pierś przed siebie i uniósł dumnie głowę. - Chociaż w sumie teraz też żyjemy, ale inaczej. - A jak jest w to zaangażowana Cień i ja? - zapytała z wyraźną, niewiadomą dla niej, irytacją w głosie - Cień? Przecież to sama Pręgowana Gwiazda! Najczęściej wspominana, zmarła, legendarna i potężna, przywódczyni Klanu Jeziora, z jednymi z najmroczniejszymi korzeniami, jak i z resztą Błyskawic. - Wrzosowa Łapa, czy też Niebiańska Poświata miałknęła zdziwiona niewiedzą Bluszczowej Łapy. Pręgowana Gwiazda, słyszała o niej. Szkarłatne Oko opowiadał, iż uratowała ona kiedyś las przed zagładą ze strony Ciemności, jednak wtedy kotka myślała, iż chodzi o zwykłe ciemności, a nie o czyjeś imię. Zgodnie z tymi opowieściami starszych, razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi razem zniszczyli, sztuczny klan, czarnej kocicy i białego kocura, który, jednak, później odszedł z klanu, zwanego Klanem Ciemności, lub Mroku, niestety opowieści starszych pomijały wiele ważnych szczegółów, więc nie była pewna, która wersja nazwy tego klanu była poprawna, skoro nawet imię Pręgowanej Gwiazdy przeinaczali, przez co powstała, z jej imienia, Prążkowana Gwiazda, Cętkowana Gwiazda, a nawet, Pasiasta Gwiazdeczka i Strumyczkowa Gwiazda... Chyba starsi muszą najpierw poćwiczyć zapamiętywanie imion, a potem, zacząć opowiadać te wszystkie, tajemnicze, legendy kociakom. Bluszczowa Łapa doskonale wiedziała, już na własnym przykładzie, że Szkarłatne Oko i Obdarty Ogon, mają tak wielką tendencję, że aż nazwali ją, gdy była jeszcze kociakiem, Tykwą, Lianą i Pnączem. Cień od zawsze zachowywała się dosyć dziwnie, jak na kociaka, ale wszyscy myśleli, że po prostu, żyje w swoim świecie i z tego wyrośnie, jednak, najwyraźniej, tak się nie stanie, gdyż nie miała bujnej wyobraźni, a, zwyczajnie, kontakt z Klanem Gwiazdy, a, rozmawiając z tymi kotami z innych klanów, mogła stwierdzić, iż, nawet pamięć swego poprzedniego wcielenia. - Musisz jej przekazać pewną bardzo ważną, dla istnienia całego Lasu Ognistych Szczytów, wiadomość, tylko nie możesz nic pomylić. - Naderwane Życie, bo w końcu, tak chciał być zwany, mówił spokojnie, jednak machał ogonem nerwowo - "Zacieniony las, nim został został ten bez gwiazd, w którym jednookie potwory, służą niczym samych siebie zmory, tej damie ciemności, co szczękami niszczy serca i kości, pozostawiając samą kocią powłokę bezwładną, tym, którym w jej mroczne sidła, przez udrapnięcie wpadną." Ona to zrozumie. Idź i jej to przekaż. - Eee... Czy ty właśnie oczekujesz ode mnie, że zapamiętam wierszyk, na dwie i pół wersu, po tym, gdy ty, powiedziałeś, go tylko raz?! - Bluszczowa Łapa miałknęła srogo. On serio myśli, że jak raz powie, to ona to zapamięta? To by było niesamowicie trudne, dla geniusza, a co dopiero dla niej. - No, tak? A co? Za trudne? - stwierdził ze zdziwieniem z brązowych oczach. - Powtórz mi to parę razy, a zapamiętam... Bluszczowa Łapa zaczęła powtarzać ten wierszyk, który był pewnie przepowiednią od Klanu Gwiazdy, wraz z tymi "gwiezdnymi" kotami, a gdy księżyc zaczął powoli zniżać się i zbliżać, ku zachodowi, Rysia Cętka stwierdził, iż trzeba już iść do reszty, bo jeszcze reszta ich klanów, odejdzie, gdyż skończy się zgromadzenie, ale na szczęście Karpia Gwiazda podobno lubi się popisywać, przed wszystkimi, swoimi, jak i reszty swojego klanu, osiągnięciami i umiejętnościami, więc pewnie jeszcze się to zgromadzenie nie skończyło. Zeszli cicho na sam dół, by ujrzeć Karpią Gwiazdę, który opowiada o niesamowitości swojego klanu, poprzez legendę o Złotej Jabłoni w Jaskini, która opowiadała o tajemniczych jaskiniach pod jego terytorium, w których rosły sobie, spokojnie, jabłonie, ze złotymi jabłkami, które smakowały mięsem i, jak się je zjadło, dawały dar nieśmiertelności, i o Kruczej Doskonałości, która była o tym, że, podobno, do zmarłe koty, z tego klanu, są odprowadzane przez kota, który chodzi po tym świecie jako kruk, a kocięta obdarowane imieniem związanym z tym ptakiem, nie zginą w dzieciństwie i zostaną wspaniałymi wojownikami, a może nawet przywódcami, jednak nikogo to specjalnie nie obchodziło. Kotka zajęła miejsce niedaleko Burzowej Łapy, by udawać, że słucha paplaniny przywódcy Klanu Błota, który spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i troską w szmaragdowych oczach. Zastrzygł uszami i usiadł centralnie obok niej, by móc szeptać jej do ucha. - Gdzie byłaś? Nie widziałem cię tu nigdzie i zacząłem się martwić. - jego głos był niesamowicie przyjemny, dla jej uszu i spokojny i wciąż patrzył się na nią swymi oczami, które odbijały, delikatnie, światło gwiazd. - Uh. Nie paczaj tak na mnie tymi paczarotami i tylko poszłam się przejść, bo Karpia Gwiazda przynudzał, i cały czas to robi. - pierwszą część zdania powiedziała trochę głośniej z udawaną obrazą w tonie głosu, a drugą trochę ciszej, gdyż skłamała, więc nie patrzyła mu dalej w, te jego piękne, hipnotyzujące oczy, bo miała wrażenie, jakby miał on odkryć kłamstwo w jej oczach, tylko w nie patrząc. Wkrótce potem zgromadzenie się zakończyło, a wszyscy zaczęli wracać na swoje terytorium, do obozu, swojego klanu. Bluszczowa Łapa szła na tyłach słuchając, jak Oszroniona Łapa opowiada jej różne opowieści starszych, z innych klanów, w tym jedną, która ją nawet zainteresowała, a tak konkretnie to ta, którą nazwali starsi Klanu Liścia, o Matczynej Morderczyni. Zgodnie z tym co mówił młodszy uczeń, żyła sobie dawniej pewna kocica, której odebrano kocięta. Chciała je uratować przed śmiercią, gdyż, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o ich biologicznym ojcu, zostałyby uznane za potwory, więc zaczęła mordować wszystkich, którzy tylko dowiedzieli się prawdy. Mówiła sobie, że robi to dla wyższego dobra i w ten sposób ratuje Klan Gwiazdy, ale ostatecznie, gdy wszyscy poznali prawdę, została zabita, ale nie wiadomo kogo konkretnie. Niektórzy twierdzą, że przez własnego syna, czy też córkę, albo innego członka rodziny, a inni, że przez tego samego, który zabił jej partnera, by uratować las. Podobno trafiła do przeciwieństwa Klanu Gwiazdy, Miejsca, gdzie brak gwiazd i teraz włóczy się tam, by doczekać dnia końca Klanu Gwiazdy. Jej dzieci przeżyły i zostały bohaterami wszystkich klanów, ale nikt nie wspomina o ich matce, gdyż wszyscy chcą ją wymazać z kart historii. Historia ta przypominała coś Bluszczowej Łapie, ale była pewna, że ktoś kogo zna ma z tym coś wspólnego, a na pewno ten ktoś był z Ciemnego Lasu... _______________________ To jest za długie... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach [[Kategoria:Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy]] Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania